


lost and found

by seokxiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, idk how to tag this as??, its not even angst, jihoons just emotionally constipated when it comes to love, seungcheol is basically the wing man for jihoon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokxiu/pseuds/seokxiu
Summary: "you seriously watch too much dramas. i bet you, a week from now, somehow, you two will meet, make up, probably make out, and you'll end up together. why can't you skip that week period and just deal with it now?"ora cliche love story





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy,, this just consists of the typical cliche drama type of love story,,, just made obvious that it's cliche,, idk why I wrote this but it was fun writing it!!

"i like you."

jihoon blinked, eyebrows furrowing at the sudden confession. a small chuckle leaves past his lips.

"okay. and i like you, too." jihoon finds himself confessing. his body and thoughts intoxicated with beer as they're perched on top of an old mini refrigerator jihoon was meaning to toss out into the trash; instead, they brought it to the rooftop.

soonyoung's smile shines brighter than the sun, suddenly illuminating the night sky with his pearly whites, and jihoon finds it so endearing to see him smile like that. his own cheeks are flushed a bright pink, and he’s grateful that it was dark out so soonyoung couldn’t tease him about it. jihoon finds that his palms are sweaty, but he’s only drank half of his beer so he finds no reason to blame it on the alcohol.

"really? mr. lee jihoon likes me? mr. kwon soonyoung?" soonyoung asks, a small, giddy laugh leaving his lips.

"yes." jihoon answers, simple and straight to the point.

and soonyoung kisses him that night, where the moon was at its fullest and the stars scattered across the sky.

\---

after that night, jihoon does everything in his best will to ignore soonyoung. as cliche and  
melodramatic as that sounds, that's what jihoon does.

"what are you, in some sort of drama? grow up, jihoon. this is pathetic.”

seungcheol chides him, rolling his eyes as he watches the other, hiding behind a pair of black sunglasses with a black cap pulled over his head.

"you seriously watch too much dramas. i bet you, a week from now, somehow, you two will meet, make up, probably make out, and you'll end up together. why can't you skip that week period and just deal with it now?"

jihoon scoffs, lowering his sunglasses enough for him to glare holes into seungcheol's face. "cliche? my feelings are cliche to you?"

"yes. very much so. typical emotionally constipated tsundere."

jihoon stares blankly at the other for a moment. "you seriously watch too much anime, shut up with that tsundere shit." he grumbles in response, unable to really argue against seungcheol's claims. no matter how hard he tried, he just can't seem to find any factual evidence that would prove he is, for a fact, not emotionally constipated or a tsundere. dammit.

"hey, you leave my animes out of this. also, another cliche thing. you told us to hang out and meet at the coffee shop you know soonyoung owns and works at. if that isn't an excuse to see him, why don't we go somewhere else? like starbucks?"

jihoon would also like to argue with that, but yet again, he finds it difficult to come up with an excuse. from the corner of his eye, he spot the said male behind the counter, looking ever so dashing in a white button up shirt and an apron.

"jihoon. look, i'm going to tell you this because you're my friend, and i want to see you happy."

jihoon sat quietly, arms folded over his chest. he didn't say a word, so seungcheol took it as an initiative to continue.

"kid, i have met many young lads like you and -- ("kid? i'm a year younger than you!") -- "they  
were all afraid to love. in the end, they just ended up with a life filled with regrets. if i were you, jihoon, i'd have a little trust in soonyoung. more importantly, a little trust in love."

\--

jihoon’s dated before. had boyfriends, had one night stands, all that jazz. the one night stands weren’t normally a thing, however. one bad breakup had jihoon spiraling out of control. he looked for love in all the wrong places, replacing the idea of love with something else -- lust.

and yes, jihoon didn’t really know the meaning of love. besides looking it up many times on google, love was just a simple word to him. maybe it was due to the fact his last boyfriend shattered any remaining thoughts he had of love, or maybe he just believed he wasn’t meant for this thing called love, he didn’t really go searching for it.

but as jihoon learns, no one ever searches for love. in the end, love finds them.

and soonyoung found jihoon.

\--

jihoon’s knocking on soonyoung's door the next day. as expected, soonyoung doesn't answer. however, the slight shuffle from behind the door indicated to jihoon of the male's presence.

"kwon soonyoung. open the door and face me like a man." he spoke up, voice loud and clear as he knocks gently against the wood door once again. "i .. i want to talk."

there's a small click from behind the door, and jihoon eyes the way the door knob slightly, just barely moves, before nothing else.

"i think you should go." soonyoung's voice is heard from behind the door. "i think it's better off this way."

jihoon feels his fists clench, the small tugs on his heart shoot a jolt of pain throughout his body.

was this how soonyoung felt when jihoon purposefully avoided his calls, and even avoided using the elevator, just because he was an emotionally constipated tsundere that couldn't handle something as simple as his own 'feelings'?

"soonyoung..." jihoon's voice wavers, never cracks or breaks. "open the door... please."  
soonyoung never did open the door.

\---

"you're both so dumb."

jihoon responded with a simple blank stare, shoulders lifting up barely in a shrug.

“it’s so very obvious that you both like each other! yet you’re both acting like this.” seungcheol scolds, exasperated at the situation.

“he didn’t want to see me."

“well, obviously, asshole.” seungcheol mumbles, earning a glare from jihoon.

“okay, yes. i get it! i’m that asshole in the drama who ruined any chances of the person he genuinely likes, but i want to fix things. i want to apologize.”

seungcheol sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “go back tonight, and don’t take no for an answer."

jihoon pursed his lips, finger fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “okay.”

\--

there was no sign of soonyoung anywhere. not at the coffee shop, and not at his apartment. he called, knocked on the door to his apartment, everything. there was no sign of soonyoung. the only place jihoon  
could think of was the only place he knows he’d find soonyoung.

and yes, as cliche as it already is, jihoon pushes open the door to the rooftop and finds soonyoung sitting there, beer in hand. it really did seem like he was in a drama at this point.

however, soonyoung wasn’t alone. cue the dramatic, tense music.

jihoon froze in his spot, eyes squinting at the male next to soonyoung. he couldn’t make out the face, only barely getting a glance at his side profile.

“soonyoung?” jihoon called out from where he stood, hand clutching at the doorknob as he watched the said male turn around completely surprised.

“ji, what are you doi-”

the other male turned around, and to hell, it was just seungcheol. a small, sense of relief flooded his body, and he could see the smirk on seungcheol’s face.

“hey bud, i was just leaving.” seungcheol grins, getting up from his spot as jihoon shuffles forward.

“god, why am i suddenly the supporting character to this drama?” seungcheol mutters under his breathe, handing over his beer can to jihoon as he brushes past him, heading for the door.

“just make up and make out already, lovebirds.”

as the door slammed shut, jihoon couldn’t help but throw a dirty glare towards the direction seungcheol had walked off.

his gaze softened immediately when he glances towards soonyoung. the male’s cheeks were a slight shade of pink, and woozi couldn’t help the small smile that pulled on his lips at the sight.

“hey.” he mutters, moving so he was seated next to soonyoung.

“hi.”

they sat in silence for a moment, before soonyoung spoke up again.

“seungcheol says we’re currently starring in a drama.”

jihoon snorts, rolling his eyes.

“and i’m the tsundere bitch who pushes you away because i’m scared of the idea of loving someone again.”

it was soonyoung’s turn to snort. “i wonder what we should call this drama, huh? the prince and the tsundere?”

“ha ha, very funny.” jihoon mutters, elbowing soonyoung in the side as the taller cracks up at his own joke. it’s hard not to smile around soonyoung, who’s laugh is like a pocket full of happiness.

jihoon ends up chuckling, body leaning against soonyoung’s as he calms down for a moment.

“why not ‘lost and found’?” jihoon comments after some time, gaze shifting up towards the taller.

soonyoung has this thoughtful expression on his face, before he’s smiling, his fingertips lightly brushing over the back of jihoon’s hand.

“i like that.”

jihoon nods his head slowly, his smile mirroring the other’s as his fingers intertwined with soonyoung’s.

“yeah, me too.”

maybe jihoon was lost when it comes to love, but he’s glad he had soonyoung to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!! ♡  
> find me at twitter; @xiuwoo


End file.
